Discoveries
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Harry has a hard time coming out to Sirius, when he eventually tells him, he finds out something he was not expecting! Mild slash: SBRL. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, all the characters wouldn't be straight.

**Parings:** SB/RL HP/?

**A/N** This is set at Hogwarts during the school holidays, Sirius is staying in the castle, but only over the holidays.  
  
**Discoveries**  
  
"Dogstar." Harry muttered the password and quietly entered his Sirius' quarters, he wished he wasn't here but he knew he had to tell Sirius sooner or later.  
  
"Hi Harry. Why turn up so late?"  
  
"Do you want me to come back later?"  
  
"No, not if there's something you have to say, I don't mind, you're always welcome."  
  
Harry didn't know weather to be relieved or disappointed at the answer; on one hand he knew if he left he would probably never have the guts to come back for the same purpose, but on the other, he wished he wasn't on the face of the earth hat this moment in time. He didn't know why he was so worry; Sirius would be fine about it, wouldn't he? Only one way to find out...  
  
"Sirius, can we sit down please?"  
  
"Yeah sure, take a seat, why such a serious tone Harry?"  
  
"I have something to tell you; I'm... well... I've realised... I think, _know_, I'm..."  
  
"Your what exactly Harry?"  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Harry couldn't meet the animagus' eye; he didn't have any idea how he would take it. There was a long silence. Harry glanced up as soon as he was almost certain Sirius wasn't angry.  
  
The teenage wizard blinked.  
  
The expression on his godfather's face was thoughtful more than anything else, Harry found this strange, he had just found out his best friends son was gay, and what he looked was thoughtful, it didn't make much sense.  
  
"Harry let me show you something." He said after a while then swiftly exited the room, indicating for Harry to follow.  
  
"Remus' rooms?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Just wait. Remus?" Knock knock "Moony, open the door!"  
  
The door swung open, "Sirius? Why didn't you use the password?"  
  
"Oh bugger! I forgot about that! Never mind it doesn't make any difference now."  
  
He threw his arms around the man in front of him and as he pulled him close, claimed his lips as his own, Remus made no effort to pull back.  
  
The kiss broke and left the couple gasping for breath  
  
"Thank you Remus."  
  
With that Sirius turned and walked back down the corridor to his own quarters.  
  
"Any time love."  
  
Remus glanced at Harry's expression with amusement than shut the door.  
  
Harry just stood. Mouth literally hanging open. Eyes wide and shocked.  
  
"Come on Harry!" His godfather shouted back from the other end of the corridor.  
  
His feet automatically carried him back to the other rooms.  
  
"That I was not expecting."  
  
"Really? You never guessed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Never even suspected anything? We didn't try very hard to cover the fact, some of the teachers know, I thought you may have guessed." The animagus was slightly surprised; usually his godson and Co. knew everything that went on around the school.  
  
"No." Harry on the other hand was shocked for a different reason; he'd only came here to tell Sirius he was gay, and he ended up finding out the same back. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid of what you might think of me." This was the first time Harry had ever seen his godfather look sheepish.  
  
"Sirius, you've been there for me through a lot, you've accepted me how I am because I'm James' son, I owe you the same acceptance back at the very least. And a whole lot more."  
  
"If you knew I would accept it, why did you hesitate in telling me the same thing?"  
  
"I was still trying to work out my feelings, and I only told Ron and Hermione before you, I didn't hesitate that much."  
  
"You had a hell of a job talking once you got here!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"So anyway, who's the guy you fancy?"  
  
Harry shot him a look. Sirius bluntly ignored it.  
  
"Well? There must be somebody."  
  
"Even if there was, do you think I'd tell you?"  
  
"Your right, I didn't expect as much. You fancy a drink?"  
  
Harry scoffed, "No thanks, knowing you you'll probably put veritasirum in it!"  
  
"Damn," mumbled Sirius, "he catches on too quick!"  
  
**End  
  
A/N** My sis said I have to do a sequel to this to say WHO Harry actually fancies. Do you think I should? If you do, do you think it should be a sequel or another chapter?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think  
  
- Sunny Dragoness


End file.
